It is often necessary in an industrial setting for an individual to handle, move, turn or otherwise maneuver a large roll of material. Often these rolls weigh between three hundred and eight hundred pounds making it extremely difficult for an individual to maneuver said rolls alone. Consequently, the need exists for an apparatus that allows an individual to maneuver heavy rolls of material alone. The present invention fulfills this need.
Several patents have issued that address the subject of roll handling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,407 issued in the name of Quigley discloses an in-line automated roll stand. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,709 issued in the name of Martin also discloses a roll stand. Although portable, neither the invention disclosed in the '407 Patent, nor the invention disclosed in the '709 Patent allow an individual to move an industrial roll from one place to another. The devices disclosed therein merely hold the roll, automatically or manually lift the roll up off of the floor and turn the roll, but cannot transport the roll. The present invention allows a single person to not only lift a roll up off of the floor, but also turn the roll and move the roll from one place to another when used in combination with a forklift or tow motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,979 issued to Cullen et al., discloses a roll handling apparatus for fork lift trucks. The device disclosed therein utilizes a hoist cable system to lift the industrial roll and relies on a gripper system to hold the heavy roll. The present invention uses a strapping system in lieu of a gripper system to hold the industrial roll. The strapping system more completely retains the roll. Also, the present invention uses its body together with the body of the forklift in lieu of a cable system to more securely lift the industrial roll.